Detention is Fun?
by PrincessCarly28
Summary: Who knew detention could actually be fun! Nalu.


Lucy groaned. How the hell did she get into this mess?...

Oh right, was being really petty over something so simple.

So what if she came late for his History class three times in a row?

She forgot to set her alarm clock. It wasn't her fault.

Geez...Minerva and her gang always ditched his class, and what did do?

Nothing. ._.

Lucy looked at the door in front of her.

She sighed.

Better get this over with.

* * *

Lucy opened the door and was greeted by six pairs of eyes excluding one.

She looked at the teachers desk in the front.

He was sleeping...

She mentally scoffed. Lazy teacher..

She looked back at the boys and girls staring at her.

After a moment they all went back to what they were doing.

Making a fuss, playing Uno cards, talking and laughing, wait fighting?

Lucy looked back at the teacher.

How the hell did he not wake up yet?!

So much noise.

She walked silently pass the others, making her way to a seat in the back.

She sat down and took out her cell phone, putting headphones in her ears and blasting the music on high.

Lucy smiled and decided to play a game.

This probably wasn't he wisest choice since the game she wanted to play was he opposite of a stress reliever.

It was a stupid troll game that she got addicted to.

And what's more is that she can't uninstall it. The creator of the game Hiro Mashima removed it off the play store.

Pfft. She hopes the troll is satisfied.

Slowly she started to get lost in her own world, unaware that the kids came closer to her.

Up. Up. Dooown. Up. Dodge!

Dang it..she died.

Okay...okay! One more round of this game!

Ironically, she always says that to herself and she ends up playing another 5 or more rounds...

"Come. On. Flappy. You. Stupid. Bird. Why. Do. You. Flap. Like. This. Flap. Like. A. Normal. Mother. Flipping. Bird!" Lucy mumbled as she died at 23.

"Dang it! So close!" Lucy yelled.

Everyone chuckled as Lucy now realised that everyone was at her desk watching her play.

She blushed in embarassment as she turned down her music and looked at everyone.

"What a shame. You almost beat your highscore." A bluenette with glasses said.

A red-haired girl nodded, eating a slice of strawberry cake.

Wait, wasn't food not allowed in here?!

"You did your best though." A girl with long white hair smiled.

"I hate that game." A boy with red eyes grumbled.

The bluenette pouted. "Everyone does. But it's so addicting."

A pink haired boy laughed. "You guys are just mad my score's at 100."

Lucy looked at him. She blinked.

Pink.

She blinked again.

Pink...

Holy shiz.

A raven haired boy tsked. "You don't have a life that's why your score is so high."

"Shut up ice princess!"

"You wanna go?!"

"Bring it on!"

Lucy and the others watched as the pink haired boy and he raven haired boy fought.

The girl with the cake turned to Lucy.

"I'm Erza." She smiled and shook her hand.

"H-Hi." Lucy said watching the two fight. "Shouldn't someone seperate them?"

The group laughed.

"Don't mind them." Erza said.

"They're just getting along...right?" Erza glared at them.

Lucy shivered as the two boys shot up and awkwardly hugged each other.

"We're getting along! Right Gray!"

"Ayyyyye!"

Lucy laughed. Lol what. Did they just get bossed around by a girl eating cake? Erza seems calm enough...except just now she looked really scary!

"Oh by the way. This is Levy." She pointed at the bluenette. Levy smiled at her.

"This is Mirajaine. We just call her Mira though." She pointed at Mira who waved at the two.

"That's Gajeel." Erza pointed at the boy with red eyes and lots of piercings.

Levy laughed. "He's in my book."

Gajeel blushed. "Shut it shrimp."

Levy huffed and hit him with a random book as Gajeel apologized begrudgingly.

"This is Gray."

Gray smiled and shook her hand. "Hey."

Lucy blushed. "Hi."

"UNACCEPTABLEEEEEEEEEE." A bluenette said bursting through the door and breaking Lucy and Gray's hands apart. She clung onto Gray, who...for some odd reason didn't have his shirt on.

Lucy looked bewildered.

The girl glared at her. "Gray-sama is Juvia's! Not love rival's!"

Lucy's eyes widened. "Love rivals!? Nonononononononononono."

Juvia glared. "Juvia still has her eyes on you."

"Oh hey Juvia." The group greeted.

"Hello everyone."

"We were just introducing ourselves to...to.." Erza deadpanned. She forgot to ask her her name...

Lucy giggled.

"I'm Lucy. Nice to meet everyone."

Juvia looked Lucy up and down.

She smiled. "I guess you are okay lov- Lucy. Just don't steal Juvia's Gray-sama."

Lucy's sweat dropped as she laughed nervously.

* * *

The pink haired boy examined Lucy and came really close to her face.

She backed up a little.

"I think...I've seen you somewhere before." He said knotting his eyebrows.

Lucy tilted her head and pointed at herself.

"Me?"

He nodded.

He shrugged it off and smiled. "Oh well, doesn't matter. I'm Natsu. Since Erza forgot to introduce me..."

Erza looked up innocently with a mouth full of cake.

"Ruh cake cralled tuh meh!." Translation: The cake called to me!

Mirajaine laughed.

Natsu looked at her. "Sooo.."

Lucy blinked.

"I have a question, uh Natsu.."

"Ask away."

"Why is your hair pink?"

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Why are your eyes brown?"

"That's just how they are. Always have been."

"Then that's the answer to your question. "

Lucy stayed silent.

Dang it..he just bugs'ed bunnied me didnt he?

She tsked.

* * *

Lucy talked with her newly made friends for a while longer.

Heck. She was really starting to enjoy herself.

Erza shared her story of how she once beat up a policeman.

Levy shared her knowledge of books, which Lucy freaking loved!

Natsu and Gray told her jokes and stories of when they were in middle school and all the chaos they got into. Which they shitll do..

Gajeel told her a scary story. Which they said was quite weird of him since he doesn't really open up to people.

Mirajaine and Lucy talked about Tv shows, movies and fashion.

Juvia was actually pretty nice to her after she realised Lucy wasnt after Gray..

It was nice...

How weird.

The weirder thing was that Natsu kept scooting his chair closer to her.

She didn't really mind. But she noticed a few simple details.

Like if he made a joke he'd poke her or touch her hand, or look at her to see what she thought about it.

If he was talking to the group, he'd glance at her every now and then.

He smiled at her a lot.

And he even gave her a cute nickname.

Luce.

And All of this happened in under two hours.

Wow, time sure does go by fast.

* * *

The girls chuckled as Gajeel drew a mustache on the sleeping teacher. Natsu colored his lips with red marker.

He sturred in his sleep, making Natsu and Gajeel hide behind the desk for cover.

Lucy put her hand over her mouth to cover her laughter.

Natsu grinned as he went back to work. This time he was going to put a blush on the teachers face.

Gajeel drew circles around his eyes. Natsu and Gajeel highfived each other feeling accomplished about their nice work.

* * *

Gajeel went to bother Levy as Natsu sat next to Lucy. He started a conversation about things that she might like.

Gray was currently in a contest with Juvia, much to her happiness, to see who could draw better.

Juvia smiled as she watched Gray work really hard on his masterpiece.

She ought to just let him win for stealing her heart..

* * *

Lucy laughed. "And then what happened."

"I whooped his ass. "Natsu smiled evilly pretending to be a karate master.

Lucy laughed. "Don't just beat people up when they take your scarf."

"Awww, but I love this scarf."

"It isss pretty cool." Lucy smiled.

Natsu nodded in agreement.

The teacher suddenly woke up.

The group looked at him again and hid their laughter.

The teacher raised his eyebrow in suspicion. He shrugged it off.

He looked at the clock on the wall.

"You all are free to go. I hope you all learned your lessons this time."He said.

"Yay!" "Yes!" "Awesome!" "Juvia is hungry." "Let's get some food or something then." "Sounds good.""

Bye Lucy!" " Yeah bye!"

"Bye you guys." Lucy waved as everyone ran out the room.

She smiled softly. Detention actually wasn't that bad...

Serves Macao right!

* * *

Lucy started to walk out the door.

Something grabbed her hand.

Something warm.

She looked back and blushed.

It was Natsu.

Her heat beat quickened for some reason.

Natsu looked down and avoided her eyes.

"Natsu?"

He remained quiet.

They stayed like that for a little while longer until Natsu spoke.

"Lucy." He said looking at her.

She looked at him and nodded.

"You forgot something."

Lucy knotted her eyebrows and glanced around the room.

"I did?"

"Yeah...my number." Natsu smiled as he showed her his cell phone.

Lucy blushed.

"What does this mean?"

Natsu scratched his head and blushed.

"Well, how do I put this. I like talking to you...alot...so uh. Do you wanna be my girlfriend?"

Lucy stayed silent.

She looked at him once more.

"No."

Natsu frowned as his hand slowly let go of Lucy's.

She grabbed his hand again and pulled him in for a hug.

"No. I will be your girlfriend. "

Natsu turned red.

He laughed and put his hand over his face. "You scared me there for a moment Luce."

Lucy giggled. "It was fun."

He held out his hand.

"Shall we go?" He smiled.

Lucy laced her fingers wih his and smiled. "We shall."

They walked out the door hand in hand.

Detention was better than she thought.

* * *

The teacher sniffled as he watched the scene.

How touching! How beautiful!

It was adorable...his little Natsu that he taught for so many years was finally a man!

He looked out the window.

Geez...the sun was setting. He better get home.

What time is it?

He checked his phone.

He gasped as his eyes widened.

In the reflection of his phone was him...with drawings and doodles over his face.

He closed his phone.

Damn Dragneeeeeeeel.

* * *

\(●◇●)/ Here I am again! I'm veryyyy busy today, so I decided to post this incase I don't get to update any stories today. Please review your opinion T-T


End file.
